trapped
by tb12f3
Summary: a girl named misty was stolen from her pageant and has to find a way to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

** A girl named Misty Dawn Marie was excited on going to her third pageant. She was an extrodinary winner with the face of a model. She was a bit cocky, being rich her family could pay for nice clothes and pageant dresses. and this pageant was the most expensive with her beautiful blue sweet heart neck lined dress and her hair cross braided with a curl. As she was getting into the car with her stylist crew and her pageant supplies, she began to feel nervous. The guy Misty had liked was going to be there to support his sister, Carla at the pageant. She wanted to look stunning infront of Tanner Spark and the ever so cruel judges. As she had arrived at the Country hill hotel she was greeted by many eager fans with pens and paper in thier hands. She walked through the door as a door man gave her the key to her room, she felt extatic but still nervous for some reason. As she arrived into room "109A" she selt a cool breeze and chills filled her body. But not for long, as her mother was shoving the crew in through the door behing her. Misty and the stylist crew started to get ready. After two exoughsting hours, they were finally finished. She looked into the mirror and then towards her teary eyed mother. " Dont cry mother, im this beautiful always" Misty said, as her mother replied with a chuckle and an agreeing nod. She was about to walk onto the stage infront of everyone, then she felt scared of what they might think. But what Misty doesn't realize is whats going to happen next...**

chapter 1

As Misty walks onto the stage, it goes dark. Then, she feels two hands grab her one on her mouth the other around her stomach. she tries to scream but the hand across her mouth muffles the sound completely. she tries to free herself but shes to weak she ends up getting accidentally hit up against a wall. she is now unconciense until they finally exit the door into the darkness of the alley. she finally thinks to herself " really no one sees this" as she is getting tied and blindfolded then thrown into the back seat. Misty is scared an begins to cry incessantly but, not for long as the man slaps her across the face. As they are driving she hears two men talking about a ransom and then she hears a slight "click" of a handgun. misty was now afraid for her life, then they suddenly stop and rush into a building. she was then thrown onto a hard cement floor, and her hands are then tied to a metal bar. as she hangs there hopelessly she regrets her attitude towards everyone. she tries to free herself but, all she ends up with are bruises and cuts along her wrists. She then goes to sleep dreaming how her life was and how horrible it is now. The next morning she awakes to two husky black men as they started to untie her wrists, Misty was smiling with joy because she though she was being rescued. but she was unlucky, they actually untieing her to take her to see the "boss". When they free her the one squeaky voiced man yells " you cant go see the boss looking like a hot mess". she looked at him with a blank expression and then started to say " Well when your kidnapped by someone during a pageant and slap them and tie them up your gonna look bad too" then the man punches her in the jaw and her mouth then starts to bleed. the other man then punches the gay guy for letting her talk at all. After that they reach the room that the "boss" is sitting in. as they walk into the dim lit room shes shocked... it was Tanner Spark leading this whole operation! Misty felt so stupid, he new everything about who she was, were she was going, and when she was doing things, "uggggghhhh i was so vulnerable" she said. Tanner was hostile but, misty hadn't relised this till' now. He had brushed her bruised face with his rough hand and told the two men that he was keeping me. They then dragged her now life less body down a dark hall into a dim room. she was thrown into a dirt filled room, with no windows, and hard floors she was now realizing she was never getting out, she was trapped. She hardly got any food or water and if she did it was thrown at her. Tanner had obviously loved to see her in pain. Today, he had her go in a knife maze with gases spraying and if she didn't make it, oh well. But, today was a weird day Misty saw a dark shadow on the wall, "what could it be" she had though to herself. it had never moved or spoke, so she finally decided to investigate the shadow. when she touched it, it whimpered and was cold to the touch. Everyday she tried to talk to it and one day she hugged it and dragged it to were she could see it fully. It was another shock, it was a little girl! She was scared, how could he do this to an innocent little girl. The little girl started to cry, Misty then tried to console her, by talking to her. Maddie begins to trust her after days of reminiscing. Maddie then trusts misty enough to show misty the only picture she has left, of her and her mom.

Maddie had told her horrible things that tanner had done to her, "she was a strong girl" misty thought to herself. she had tried to escape three times, the third time led to being beaten halfway to death. misty had then explained to Maddie how she was taken and how the boss used to be her crush. Maddie was very interested in the subject, and always wanted to know about the pageants misty competed in. "what kind of dress did you wear the night you were taken, since you know they shredded it to pieces", Maddie asked in a low voice " it was an ocean blue sweetheart neckline dress with a bunch of shimmer dust", misty replied with a sweet voice and sweet smile. The next morning misty felt that something was wrong, she looked around for Maddie...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
"were had she gone, what if they had her" misty's mind was racing with horrible thoughts, as she started to became afraid for maddies life. as tanner sat back and watched maddie plead for her life, he laughed. "how can people be so pathetic", as he spat on her. he kicked her in her jaw and then on her side, he was sick minded for sure. he picked maddie up by her hair and threw her into another room seperate from misty. maddie would cry to the fullest extent till they would fill the room with sleeping gas. it has been weeks since maddie and misty were seperated, and things had taken a turn for the worst. tanner would now abuse misty, he'd play sick games and once raped her. she pleaded for him to stop so he did, and turned his attention to maddie once again. tanner got fed up with the winning about the seperation from the two, so he put them back together. this time they were determined to escape. when they were taken out of the room for diffrent sercom stances, they would count steps,hallways, and pay special attention to exit signs. they waited and waited for perfect moments to escape but, one after another they failed. they wouldn't give up, they promised each other they wouldnt. "misty what happens to us when we escape, how do we know were we are when we get away, or what if they catch us", maddie asks worried. misty replied worrily " well, hon i really dont know whats going to happen, if we find a police station we go there, if we dont then we just go for help and pray that we'll be fine in anybodies hands and that they wont catch us". maddie leaned her head on mistys lap and quickly fell asleep. " what if this happens again, but worse if they catch us again, how could i lie to her and tell her theres a possibility we could die if they catch us" said misty as she thought out loud. as she got done with her thought two guys barged in, waking maddie suddenly. "come with us, or we'll shoot you", they said with guns to our heads. as maddie cried i kicked the back of the guys's legs and they dropped the guns. maddie quickly grabbed them and pointed both hand guns at both guys's heads. they then, lead the guys to the gas room so they can feel the pain, too. maddie and misty began to run to the nearest exit, but...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
then they feel a pain on both thier scalps. it was tanner he was here to stop them, so misty turned around and abruptudly kissed him. he smiled and pulled her closer, he got what he wanted. then, he took mistys hand and maddies arm but, threw maddie into the dark dirty room. then he walked misty into his office and sat her down. she was scared, then he began to say, " you have finally relised what i wanted from you". she nodded, and thought to herself, "whats wrong with me, i still love him in a way". he had ordered dinner for the two of them and misty was scared it was poisoned, but as they started to eat she said, " i really dont want to do this, and i dont love you anymore my priority is maddie, so lock me up, chain me do what ever you want to me but take me to maddie, now!". he began to choke on his spaghetti a bit then took her hair, and slammed her head off the ground and screamed," how dare you speak to me, icould kill you in two seconds,and i'll do what i want and whenever i want, ok got it good so now i'm going to go let you suffer in that musty, dirty room with your precious maddie ". " you disgust, me you pig!" she replied as she was thrown back into the room with maddie. she began to appoligise to maddie and hug her, as tears rolled down her cheeks. she then tried to make a new escape route with maddie, the first one was good if you lived in a world of pokemon . the second was rediculous and would get them caught, and the third was the best of all plans. they talked about how they planned it, when they would do it, and if they should do it. " what if there are other kids here to and we just leave them here to suffer" maddie said with a wry smile as misty replied," maddie you have to take chances in life this is a do or die situation and we dont want to take that big of a risk, im sorry". maddie was still shook up from what had happened to misty, and had horrible nightmares about what would happen on tuesday. maddie was confused when she saw misty leave one night, so she asked misty in the morning about it so misty replied " i had to do another recall check to make sure our plan worked but there are guards everywere unfortunately. today, was the day they would escape at 12P.M., they were cautious about how they acted on this day, very cautious. misty began to open the door at 12 P.M. with its creaky hinges, as they walked out...


End file.
